Karous crush
by Wonerland Madness
Summary: This is a story of two lovebirds caught in drama with family and friends, a disproving brother, plenty of gay supporting cast and a giant love triangle. Featuring the ouran host club! Karou meets the girl of his dreams, Katsu Arygoto Her brother ran off and married a gang heiress leaving Katsumi with her other brother to inherit the crown. what happens when Karou falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day at Ouran Academy, the trees swayed in the breeze sending cherry blossoms scattering across the paths. Girls in yellow uniforms passed by the boys clad in blue. Most had separated off into separate groups, and some wondered around. By the front gate, a young girl stood. She had long brown hair, and light black, almost grey, eyes, her hair was tucked into a braid and her dress only complemented her little curves. She walked through the pathway lost in thought, her eyes half shut as she walked along.

"Katsu-chan!" Screamed a young girl, with a yellow haired bob. Her blue eyes flashing attractively." Katsu-chan I found you!" She beamed.

"Hey Asami. How are you?" Katsumi asked, a faint smile spread across her lips.

"C'mon Katsu-chan, I want to go to the Host club! I hear they got a new member!" Asami said, grabbing her friends arm and pulling her along.

"I don't see how you can flaunt over a host club." Katsumi said, shaking her head, causing her bangs on the side of her head to shake, as she allowed her friend to pull her along towards the music room. "Wouldn't you rather want a relationship with someone you love and cherish, than gasp and gaze upon men, whom treat women like customers to be pleased? Almost like a stri-"Katsumi said, interrupted by Asami`s sudden stop. She had turned around and placed a finger to Katsu`s lips.

"Katsu-chan, I honestly don't see how you can compare the host club to a strip club?!" Asami said, pursing her lips. While Katsumi had been talking they had reached the extravagant door of the host club. Asami's hand rested on the handle, while her other hand was gripping Katsumi`s arm in a vice like grip. Her friend`s eyes searched Katsumi, as if looking for the reason for her talk. Asami nodded slowly to herself.

"I don't care what you think Katsu. I`m going into the host club, and you may or may not follow me. But however" Asami said, a mischievous gleam appearing in her eyes. "I won`t hesitate to drag you in with me for a quick peek." With that Asami grabbed her friends arm and flung her through the music room door. Katsumi stumbled in and her black posh buckled shoe caught on the hem of her dress. She fell forward and braced for impact. However she found herself caught in a strong pair of arms, and looked up slowly. Standing above her was a young raven haired…..man? He had gray eyes, and spiky raven hair. He looked down at Katsumi, and she noticed the swooning crowd behind him. "Is this the host club?" She thought as the young man set her up on her feet.

"Hey, who's this Mori-senpai?" Said a new voice. It was high pitched, and belong to a young man with a bright smile. The one who had caught her only grunted in response.

"Oh look." Said the young boy that Katsumi had deduced to be Honey-senpai. "You tore your gown."

'Huh." Katsumi said, looking down. Indeed a small tear had appeared, that was quite noticeable by the watchful eyes of the other girls. "Oh, I`m sure I can go to the seamstress, and get it fixed."

"Nonsense, a young girl like you shouldn't be going to Agatha for a change, and leave the protectiveness of the host club." Cried another boy with blond hair and violet eyes. He had a rose clutched in his hand, his eyes twinkled. "Have one of our help take it down. We do help serve here at the host club. Haruhi, please find some clothes for this young maiden." He called to yet another male, whom looked up at Katsumi and smiled.

"You know at first it sounded like you wanted me to stay here so you could gawk at me. You should watch how you word things." Katsumi said. The boy turned to stone and sulked away. Two twins in the corner were laughing slightly amusing the girls around them.

"OK" Haruhi replied. He took off in a rush to the closet and returned with a boy`s uniform.

"Actually, I can just go down myself and get a new one." Katsumi said, "Asami, you can stay." But her friend had already left and was blushing at a man with glasses and slick black hair. Unfortunately the seamstress had only a loose fitting blouse and trousers.

"Sorry dear, but this is all we have." Agatha said, once Katsumi was down at the seamstress. The sun streaming through the windows. They didn't have any spar gowns so Agatha had given her a shirt and pants instead.

"That's all right." Katsumi chimed. She changed into the white blouse embroidered with pink flower patterns, and dark blue trousers that Agatha had given her to wear while she fixed her clothes. Katsumi tied a spare piece of fabric around it that she had found lying around. She even shook out her long hair that reached the small of her back. She grimaced slightly at a painful memory that followed the feeling. Her parents were the duke and duchess of a small, but powerful country that owned a lot of companies. Their chain of factories and stores was uncountable. Which caused her parents to want her to be the leader, if her brother couldn't fulfil his potential. Every time her hair wasn't held back, someone commented how pretty she was and then she caught the attention she didn't want. When Katsumi was done she left and promised to return soon. She ran into another guy "what was with that?" She thought, and looked slightly upwards. He had orange red hair, and amber eyes. He wore the ouran blue uniform, and he had a slim lanky body. He was also quite cute.

"Hey." Katsumi said. "Who are you?"

" I`m Karou, Tamaki sent me to get you so come on!" Karou exclaimed as he pulled Katsumi behind him. To his surprise she started laughing which made him blush. "What`s happening?" He thought. Then he felt a sudden coldness rush around his hand. He looked down and saw that she had tripped and fell on her knees and hands.

"Oh no, are you okay? Was I going to fast?" Karou frantically said, leaning down to help her up. He brushed a strand of her brown hair from her to look at her. Her eyes gleamed in the light from the window, her skin was a beautiful tanned color.

"I`m ok. Probably just a little bruise." Katsumi beamed. She got up and walked next to him back to the host club. When they walked in Karou was embraced by another guy whom looked just like him.

"Karou…I thought you`d never come back." The other man said grabbing Karou`s chin in his hands, tilting his head back. Around them a group of girls beamed and screamed. Katsumi just laughed.

Karou`s p.o.v

I allowed Hikaru to whisk me back to our station, and amuse our clients. But that girl, she was different. But I don't know how. The way she acted around me, and the host club. I saw here being embraced by her friend who had fussed of Kyoya, and then her friend had left as soon as the girl had said that she was ok.

"Hey, Karou?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok? You've been sorta distant. You`re not sick are you?"

"No, no, I`m okay. Hey do you know what that girl`s name is?" I asked Hikaru.

"Katsumi Violet Arygoto. Daughter of a wealthy duke and duchess, granddaughter of Jocelyn Arygoto queen of Miniko. A small island off the coast of Taiwan." Kyoya repilied for Hikaru. " She lives now with her Aunt and Uncle in a small aristocrat neighborhood. I don't know why, though. She is a first year as well Karou just in case." With that Kyoya left pushing up his glasses. It was the end of the day and so we all left. I walked with Hikaru back to the limo, but something bugged me. I told Hikaru to wait for me and fled into the school towards the seamstress. I ran right into Katsumi. She stumbled back and I quickly apologized. Her yellow school outfit had been fixed and her hair was tucked into a ponytail.

"I`m sorry, I guess I didn`t see you. I wanted to make sure you got your outfit." I couldn't explain to her the bad feeling I had.

"That's ok. Though I think I can get my outfit by myself." And at that moment I felt I sudden fist jam into my jaw. I was sent sprawling on the floor clutching my jaw. Above me stood a 3rd year, his tie hung around his neck and beady green eyes that seemed to reek of hatred. Behind him stood another guy that I could tell was the leader. He wore the uniform and his tie was hung around his neck as well.

"Katsu I thought it was just me and you." The guy said walking over to her. Two others lifted Katsumi up by her arms and didn't let go.

"Go away, Miso. I don't like, so just let me and my friend go!" She screamed at him. I felt a foot being jabbed at my back, I clutched my sides in pain. Katsumi screamed and thrashed about, but soon she stopped.

"I won`t leave Katsu. You know that. Why don't I give you a ride home. I`m sure Akihiro will be glad to see you." Miso sneered. Katsumi froze at the mention of that name.

"You, bastard!" She screamed.

 **Hey guys! So this is my first Ouran Academy fanfiction featuring my OC Katsumi Arygoto, and Asami Kontada. I hope you guys like it and don't hate on it. I recently finished the series, and could not wait to write a fanfiction. I have big plans for Katsumi and Karou! So please do not hate, but provide helpful tips. Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment a shrill voice cried, and Mori and Honey had scared off Miso and his gang.

"Are you okay?' Hikaru asked.

"I`m ok..." I trailed off, knowing it looked bad. One hand clenched my side and the other took Hikaru`s to help me up. I could taste the iron of blood in my mouth and I cast a glance at Katsumi. Mori-senpai had helped her up, she apparently had fallen down when they had let go of her.

"I`m sorry" She blubbered through tears. "I`m so, so sorry Karou. I never meant for this to happen."

"Damn right you`re sorry! If I hadn't worried and called Mori and Honey then Karou could have been seriously hurt!" Hikaru yelled at Katsumi, and it only made Katsumi cry harder.

""I understand." Katsumi said softly. "I should have known, but I didn't think…" She trailed off and began walking away.

"I`ll walk with you. It`s not safe." Honey told Katsumi. "We should contact Kyouya to get Karou to a hospital." And that's what they did. Minutes later I sat in a room in the ootori residence. Katsumi sat in a chair by the marble door, while I laid in one of the four poster lavish guest beds. Hikaru had fallen asleep at my side and Mori and Honey left to go home. There were no security guards around as Kyoya thought it was unnecessary.

"He`s my brother." Katsumi said suddenly. I turned to look at her, and Hikaru stirred in his sleep. I clutched his hand harder for reassurance. "Akihiro Arygoto. My parents had twin boys. Then they had me, and for a while everyone was happy. But Akihiro got into some bad business. He would stay out late and often come home drunk, high or both. I had already begun preparing to one day be in charge of one of Miniko`s chain factories, and My brother Akihiko was ready to take the responsibility. Then Akihiro ran off with the daughter of a powerful gang and that was that. Though he claimed he would be back we all called it bluff." She lowered her eyes, and I beckoned her over. She walked to the other side of the bed and I nodded.

2 WEEKS LATER. KATSUMI`S POV

It`s been weeks since I saw Karou and though I peeked in the door to the host club, I never had the courage to go in. I felt like I did something wrong, so I always slunk away. But I laughed at his antics in class and blushed when he caught my eye. He was smart in a lot of subjects, and I liked that. Asami would talk about Kyoya, but one day something changed.

"You know Kyoya`s become a bore. I think I want someone mischievous." Asami said one day. We were walking in the gardens, surrounded by magnolias, and tulips when she said, "I think I`ll go for Karou Hitachiin." I spat out my tea that I was drinking in an instant. Asami didn't seem to notice and I could still hear her voice when I arrived in class. I didn't even hear the teacher say "Karou you will be with Katsumi" Until Karou poked my arm.

"Hey, I hear we`re partners." He said sly like. Why was this making me blush?

"Oh um, ok. So we have to write a story?" I asked opening my notebook.

"Yeah, I was thinking about….horror." He beamed.

"Ok." I replied and began writing the story. We took notes on ideas to later place into a full story. When class was almost over I asked,

"How`s your jaw?" He looked at me from his notebook, and merely smiled a sly look.

"Why? You like scars?" He asked.

"No, I wanted to know if you were okay doof. It was my fault' I chuckled shoving him slightly.

"Fine Mom." He teased. It was so easy, to talk, to laugh.

"Again, I`m sorry for what happened." I responded, looking down. Karou got up and hopped on my desk, he leaned over and cupped my chin with his hands.

"What are you-", He cut me off with his finger to my lips, silently shushing me.

"Hush now, and let me bask in your beauty." Heh whispered. Around him I noticed a swarm of girls around us gasping and crying out shrills of desire.

"Do you ever not work?" I questioned. He froze in place as I got up smoothly, and began packing up as the bell rang. "You should try that with the ladies on Miniko. One will surely slap you."

"Oh yeah?" HE questioned walking off of my desk and walking with me to my next class.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he began taking my bags.

"Being a gentleman." He responded smiling, adjusting to his full height. He was 2 inches taller than me and that made me blush as well. I was about to respond, when I saw his twin identical brother appear. He slung his arm over Karou, and grinned.

"Hey, what are you doing with all those books?' He asked.

"I`m helping Sumi" Karou answered, looking at me. I didn't notice that Hikaru had whispered in karou`s ear. When we got to my class, they pulled out hats and grinned, "Let's play the which one`s Karou and Hikaru games!" They exclaimed happily. Already a crowd had begun to draw. I lunged for my books, but Hikaru held them back.

"Fine", I sighed. "The one`s holding my books is Hikaru and Karou is the one on the left."

"Nope!" They grinned.

"Don't lie", I scoffed.

"Congrats!" They shouted. "You have our trust!"

"Though I`ll never forgive you for Karou getting hurt." Hikaru hissed in my ear. I went into class and sat down, when a girl came up to me.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Which was which? Easy I-"

"She has a crush on Hikaru, don't you Katsu?" Asami said, sliding onto my desk.

"Um, I uh." I said flabbergasted. What could I do? Karou made me blush and laught. I loved his voice, and the way he spoke. Did I love Karou?


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Katsu, do you like Hikaru?" Asami asked, her blonde bob bouncing around her face as she leaned closer to me, so close I could smell her mint breath.

"Um, look Asami I think I should have the freedom to like anyone" I told her leaning back in my chair. Thankfully at that moment the teacher walked in and I could breathe again. I exhaled, but Karou was the only thing on my mind.

KAROU`S POV

When we left Sumi to go into class, Hikaru and I walked to our classroom together. Haruhi was in our class, but I hardly noticed her. I liked Sumi, but did I like her on the level that I would risk my life for her? She had pretty sun kissed brown hair, gorgeous amber eyes and sun kissed skin. She was amazing. Wait, what was this?

"Hey Karou, are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh, I think I'm good." I said waving my hands. I felt Hikaru place his arm over me, but it didn't have the same effect.

"Here, I got Katsumi`s number in case anything happened, like with that gang thing. But you should really have it." Haruhi said, scribbling numbers on a piece of paper and handing it to me. I thanked her and put it in my bag. Later when class was over, I began putting the number in my phone.

"Why do you even care Karou? She`s the reason you got hurt." Hikaru asked. I couldn't answer. At the host club, I sneaked some time when we were changing to our costumes as wizards to text Sumi. "Hey" I texted. "It`s Karou." The response came quick. "Shouldn't you be kissing girls shoes?" I chuckled to myself. "You should come by ;p" I texted. "Thnx but I`m no fan of brotherly love. I support LGBT but…" I laughed at her text again.

"Karou what are you doing?" Boss whined. I stashed my phone away quickly, and turned to Boss.

"Sorry King, I was checking the time." I managed to slip by him, and I waited for Sumi. Our theme was magician. Tamaki had gone for lady`s man magician, Hikaru and I were wizards, Kyoya was a magician, so was Mori, and Haruhi, and Honey were rabbits. HIkaru and I did our usual forbidden brotherly love, and mischievous devils, and then she arrived. Asami followed her and she was pulled by her friend to our station.

"Hey Sumi!" I cried out, 'You came!" Everyone in the host club stopped and stared. Sumi blushed but walked up to say hi. Hikaru and I sat her and her friend down at our station tucked in a corner. We had tea, and a bundle of cakes ready to serve.

"Oh Karou, you look so delicate in this light." Hikaru chimed sweetly.

"Hikaru..." I whimpered, gushing slightly. Sumi looked on, and when she caught my eye she lowered her head in a smirk. I let out a little chuckle.

"You cast a spell on me" Hikaru continued.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Asami blurted from her seat. "I want some attention on me and only me!" She proclaimed.

"Calm down Asami, you need to relax." Sumi told her friend, pulling her down. We talked until their time was up, but as Sumi got up I grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Sumi, will you be alright? We can offer you a ride home if you want." I told her. I still held her arm, and lead her to a different corner, as not to draw attention.

"I`ll be fine Karou. I told my Aunt and Uncle about what happened." She assured me. Before I knew it, I pulled her into a hug holding her close.

"I worry for you." I whispered in her ear. I pushed her away slightly, and looked at her. She looked shocked yet relived. We stood like that, for a while neither of us said anything.

"Um Karou, can you let me go please. I want to be with you, but…Miso, and Akihiro." She looked up into my eyes and I let go of her reluctantly. She walked over to Asami, who began hissing in her ear. Hikaru glared at me when I sat down, and I ignored it. But I knew I couldn't ignore it forever.

"Why do you keep talking to that Arygoto girl?" Hikaru asked in the limo, as we headed home.

"You said if she guessed right on who was who, you`d let the matter drop." I replied, flicking lint off my blue jacket.

"Yeah, but you didn't think I was serious right?" Hikaru scoffed, placing his hands behind his head and crossing his legs at his knees. Wrinkles appearing in his pressed uniform.

"Well you know, we have to branch out." I told him, looking out the shaded windows.

"We have the host club for that. And besides aren't you scared about that gang coming back?" Hikaru asked, placing his hand on my knee. "I worry for you. And besides, it`s not like you two can be together anyway."

"What do you mean?" I asked shocked turning to look at him.

"If word got out you were taken, it would ruin our whole brotherly love package." Hikaru stated matter of fact like. I thought about what Sumi had said back in the music room. "I want to be with you…" I grinned at the memory.

"Then I`ll hide it." I told my brother. "Like what Haruhi does."

"Everyone thinks Haruhi`s a guy."

"I`ll make it work. It has to work. I think, I think I love her. Or at least I want to go out with her." But Hikaru didn't hear that last part.

"LOVE?! LOVE?! Karou she`s the reason you almost got hurt. You couldn't move for a week." Hikaru replied, pursing his lips together. At that moment my phone went off. It was her. She was calling me?

"Hey, everything alright?" I asked into the phone.

"Karou, please be careful. Where do you live?' She asked franticly.

"Um, on 134 Mongolia Drive. Why?"

"Be safe, I`m on my way."

"Katsumi, what`s going on?"

"Miso saw you last night. I was walking home when I thought about it. What if Miso thinks we`re….dating" She said, in hurried tone. I heard a car door shut and an engine start. Was she driving?

"I guess that could happen."

"Stay in the car until I get there. And don't get off this phone."

"I won`t." I reassured her. I notice we were turning onto the street.

"Hikaru, don't get out of the car. The gang might be here." I told him reaching for his hand. Hikaru only scoffed in response.

"Please, I`m not listening to that girl." He said, his hand reaching for the door handle. The moment he pulled on it, a pair of ruff hand grabbed him pulling his out of the car.

"Hikaru!" I gasped, reaching for him hurriedly. The driver remained frozen where he sat. I wondered for a moment what had happened to him when it dawned on me.

"C`mere." I heard, before I felt a pair of ruff hands grab my shoulders pulling me out from the car. I landed on the side of the road, in a different driveway than our own.

"Katsumi thinks she can get away from us. But she can`t. Her brother wants her back, and he`s willing to do whatever it takes." Miso said, stepping between me and Hikaru. They kept us on the ground, pushing on our shoulders. He noticed the phone and picked it up.

"Did you hear that Katsumi? Your brother wants you home." He hissed in to the phone.

"You can tell my brother and whatever suitor he has for me to go to hell!" She screeched into the phone.

"Katsumi, he only wants what's best for you." Miso purred.

"Bullshit." She spat. Then a limousine pulled into the driveway. Sumi hopped out, her hair in a braided bun. She wore a blue shirt and a brown jacket with a pair of navy blue jeans. Behind her Mori and Honey got out of the car, both of them appeared serious and concerned for our general safety.

"I don`t care what either brother has planned for me. And I don't care how much he`s paying you, let my friends go." Her voice full of steel and hatred.

"That's it Katsu. I`ve had enough. I`ve tried being nice, but I`m done. If you don't get into the car then we will harm your friends." Miso glared at Sumi, narrowing his eyes.

"No, Sumi." I gasped. I felt a knee knee me in the back, knocking the air out of me.

"Let me say Good-bye. In private." She demanded. Miso nodded, and she grabbed Hikaru`s arm and lead him into the limo she brought with her. Moment later he emerged, his expression stone faced. He stood with Mori and Honey as Sumi took me by the arm, and brought me into the limo. The seats were a black leather and she didn't let go not even in the limo.

"Karou, I`m sorry." She pleaded.

"It`s ok." I told her taking her hand. I pulled her into an embrace but I couldn't handle it anymore. I leaned forward and kissed her. I hugged her with my left arm, as my right hand cushioned her head. She wrapped her arms around me pulling me close. Did I love her? Maybe. But right now it was just us. No gang outside ready to take her away from me. No disapproving brother, or martial arts masters. Just us. Only us. Locked in our embrace. Our hands started moving, but then stopped as a knock on the window interrupted us.

"Oy, ye got 5 minute." Called a voice. Katsumi pressed her knuckles into my chest, as we pulled apart.

"Did you not enjoy it?" I asked.

"No no! I loved it. Don't want to hurt you when I go. That's all."

"Do you really think Mori and Honey will let you go?" I scoffed. "Sumi look at me." I cupped her chin with mu ring finger and thumb, and gave her a peck on the lips. "I`m never letting you go."


	4. Chapter 4

KATSUMI`S POV

I never felt so alive in my life. I knew we were going too fast, but looking into his amber eyes I felt happy. I grinned at him, wrapping my arms around him and beamed some more. My expression then clouded over. All my doubts began to cloud over.

"What about the Host club?" I asked Karou. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked, winking at me. I laughed and kissed him once more.

"The gang?"

"Mori and Honey."

"Hikaru?"

"He`s the tough one."

"This is my fault."

"He`ll come around." Karou assured me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We walked out of the Limo where Miso and his gang were standing. Mori and Honey were in front of Hikaru, as if guarding him. Karou squeezed my fingers, before joining his brother. Miso grinned, showing off his gold tooth. His blonde hair bobbed around him and it reminded me of Asami.

"Katsu, come along. Akihiro is waiting." Miso said sweetly.

"Actually, I think I`ll stay." I told him, backing to my friends.

"What?" Miso growled.  
"You don't mess with my friends!" Honey shouted, before he took action on the gang and its members. I went to Hikaru and Karou to make sure they were 100 percent alright.

"I`m fine." Karou said. I pushed Hikaru and Kaoru to the backseat, and later Mori and Honey climbed into the car moments later. I drove Hikaru and Karou home, glad they were **ok. Next I drove Mori and** Honey home, apologizing for what had happened.

"We can teach you how to fight." Honey suggested, leaning against Mori-senpai.

"Really? If it isn't too much trouble…." I told them, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Not at all." Honey insisted. Mori only nodded in response. We arranged for it to be on Saturday mornings, and then Thursdays as well. I dropped them off together as a pair at a dojo looking plaza, and headed towards my own home. I lived with my Aunt and Uncle for the time being, as I drove through the iron gates I thought about my family. I touched my lips with my middle and ring finger, grinning to myself. I parked the car as stowed the keys back in the closet where the valet hung them. My aunt wore a beige gown, with her blonde curls around her head like a halo. She grinned, her green eyes flashing. My uncle remained in his study, where he usually was. The next day, I couldn't wait to get to get to school. Kaoru found me at the entrance, grinning from ear to ear Hikaru was by his side, his face lowered to the ground.

"Sumi, nice to see you."

"I don't see why we can`t be friends." He said walking next to me. His hand brushed my back, and I blushed in response. He looked around before giving me a peck on the forehead. I grinned and touched his cheek with my fingertips.

"I`m glad the whole gang thing is over, but it`s going to be hard not to touch you." Karou smirked.

"It`s never over." I told him, looking up at him and smiling. It wasn't until we reached the host club did Kyoya pull me aside.

"With your permission," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up his nose, "I would like to have an option at the host club where the host club members walk girls to their classes, but I could perhaps, and clear a space for you to walk with Karou. But they would pay extra of course, during your time. With Karou." I was too dumbfounded to say anything at first. I thought Kyoya would tell me to back off of Karou, but here he was asking my permission?

"It would be ok. I`ll have to be careful but no one will find out." I told him reassuringly.

"You could be a customer." Kyoya said.

"What? That`s a good idea."

"You would have to pay." Kyoya told me. I sighed, and looked to Karou. He was illuminated in the light of the window. He was leaning on his side, his hands jammed in his pockets smiling at something Hikaru said. Hikru had his arm around Haruhi who was trying to leave his embrace, while Tamaki was in the back looking on swaying hopelessly. Karou caught my eyes and beckoned me over. I smiled and walked over, feeling my smile broaden as he put an arm around me pulling me close to him. Hiakru stopped teasing, and Tamaki stepped in closer.

'What are you doing Karou? Oh I see." Tamkai commented leaning in close. He pulled out a rose and held it under my nose. "Here you are my lady." I smiled sheepishly and put my hands up in a wall to separate us.

"Actually we are a-erm." Karou said, looking down at me blushing.

"I`m a special customer. Karou and I are close friends. I always want him but unfortunately I cannot." I spoke, placing my hand on my chest. My brown hair falling around my shoulders, and averted my green eyes (yes I changed her eye color. Honestly green is nicer.) To the window.

"Oh how tragic!" Tamaki gushed taking my hand. I pulled away and Karou looked at me amused. This should be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

When the guests came in I walked away, not baring to look at him, while being touched and gushed over by fans. I made sure that only Kyoya knew about me and Karou.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"He asked what I thought if he had a secret girlfriend." Kyoya stated simply, gazing at the laptop in his, well, lap.

"Of course." I sighed, shaking my head. Karou was already being annoyingly cute, it was too much to handle. The day went by in a blur, the only time I saw him was in class on our project for writing as Kyoya`s delivery service as I called it, took effect immediately.

"Hey Karou. My books are kind of heavy." Asami said, wrapping her hands around Karou`s arm, placing a finger on her shiny pink lips. I felt a knot of jealousy in my stomach as I looked at my boyfriend and then at my friend, and I felt it vanish when Karou placed an arm around me smiling.

"Sorry Asami, but Katsumi`s too cute." He told her and Hikaru followed behind, occasionally placing his hand slightly in Karou`s hand. When school let out Karou cornered me at the host club, placing his fingers on my chin.

"Don't leave. I want to protect you." Karou said.

"Karou, I…." I stuttered, before seeing the fans behind him and I let out a long sigh. I lightly slapped his hand away and as I went to the limo I saw a young boy with blonde locks and a white suit leaning by the limo door. He looked up at me and smirked, a flower wedged between his teeth.

"Katsumi. I was wondering when I`d meet you." He walked towards me reaching for my hand. I jerked away a frown on my face, allowing my brow to furrow. "I`m Ryota, and I was sent to escort you home by Akihiko."

"Oh really?" I questioned, but before I could walk back to the safety of the music room, Ryota had his arms around me and flung me into the limo. I landed with a thud on the seat, my cheek pressed against the brown leather seats smacking my head on the cup holder. I heard Ryota get in the other door and the driver drove away from the school. I straightened myself up and looked around puzzled, as I saw Ryota reach into a briefcase and pool out a book.

"You think I`m working for Akihiro but I`m not. You can call Akihiko if you don`t believe me." He said, reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a small gray phone. I took it slowly and dialed Akihiko` number.

"Yes I did." He answered. I held the phone a little away before pulling it closer.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because…I had to." I furrowed my brow even more, feeling my hand clenching slowly. He was hiding something.

"What." I demanded.

"Don't demand. It`s unbecoming. He`s a potential…..partner." He told me through the ear piece.

"What the hell?" I felt the phone being taken from my hand and heard Ryota talking to Akihiko.

"Mhm, yes. Of course. I do. Alright. Yes. Thank you sir, I will take care of her. Of course, good-bye sir." He then hung up the phone and returned to his book.

"Aren`t you going to say something." I asked him.

"Hm? Oh well I suppose." He said putting down his book and glancing at me.

"This is going poorly. Just drop me off at home." I told him, leaning on the edge of the window.

"Why don't I just drop off you at the Hittachin residence, I know you'll just drive there." He said, tapping at the driver`s window, before leaning back into his seat.

"How`s your cheek?" Ryota said breaking the silence. I felt my hand touch it, then I pulled it down.

"Fine, no thanks to you." I snapped. He reached over and undid my bun, allowing my hair to fall to my length where it reached my arm pits. He brushed my bangs to the side as he grasped my head by the chin and pulled it towards his own. He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and I pulled away and look at the window, blushing crazily. What was with this guy? He was acting like a mixture of Kyoya and Tamaki. Of course not Kaoru. Never Karou. No one could ever replace him, never.

"What did he promise you?" I finally asked.

"Nothing."

"Bull." I said, as the rest of the ride was quiet, and I couldn't help but wonder what else he knew. When we arrived the maids directed me to the parlor, where Karou was waiting. He embraced me in a hug and sat me down quickly. The parlor was an open space area, the wall replaced by glass and the ceiling in a dome. In the middle of the marble floor was a red rug, and a mahogany table with tea and tiny sandwiches on it, with two lavish chairs and a loveseat. The whole thing overlooking a beautiful garden, with roses and several walkways.

"Are you okay?" Karou asked me.

"I`m fine. It was just, a new driver." I bluffed.

"Ok, good. I`m glad that you`re ok." He told me smiling, but I could still feel Ryota`s fingers on my chin and hand on my face. Hikaru walked in and sat down next to Karou, flinging an arm around him glaring at me.

"I told you I`m sorry." I told him, ducking my head.

"I know, Karou can be…..persuasive." He drawled. I blushed, but then shook my head and laughed at Karou`s sheepish expression.

"Bu the host club." Hikaru said suddenly and I looked at him quickly.

"Mori and Honey know, but Sire and Haruhi and Kyoya don't know." Hikaru told us, reaching for a sandwich and feeding some to Karou.

"We could have them over." I suggested. "Sorta a coming out party. I mean as long as no one else knows like a potential costumer." Hikaru shrugged and looked at Karou, who shrugged back then both looked at me.

"Why not tomorrow?" I finally said, and they both nodded. We talked for a while, eating the seamless amount of sandwiches, until Karou left all of the sudden leaving me with Hikaru.

"Don't think I like you now. Karou may like you, but…nothing can separate us." Haikaru sadi stammering over his words. I looked at him and nodded quickly.

"I understand." I told him, and got up to leave.

Thanks for reading my fanfiction! If I could get some feed back on what you think for the next episode then I would be so glad for it. Sorry for the gap. Family drama, and what not.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked out with Kaoru at my side, looking back at the lavish house and at the twin maids. I found it ironic that Hikaru and Kaoru were taken care of by twin maids.

"Doesn't it seem weird that you are taken care of two twins?" I asked Karou, clutching his arm.

"Hm? Oh I never put much thought into it." He said, looking down at me, a couple of his red locks falling into his amber eyes. I chuckled and reached up and pushed them to the side. He reached up to my hand and pulled it to the side and up, forming a spike in his hair. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him when I heard a grunt behind me. I looked back, Ryota was standing there, leaning against a limousine. His blonde hair falling into his brown eyes. He frowned when he saw me and Kaoru and I realized how we must look. A pair of high schoolers, my arm wrapped around his, our fingers intertwined. My hand was still in his hair, and he hand his hand gently on it his lips puckered for the kiss. I gave him a quick kiss, and walked to the limousine. My hips swaying. Ryota opened the door for me, and I looked back at Kaoru with a smile. I got in, looking straight ahead.

"Where are you taking me? Back to Miniko?" I asked, almost jokingly. To my surprise, Ryota let out a chuckle, and looked at me.

"No. I'm taking you home. The rest will reveal itself. But first." He said. He reached forward and grabbed my chin pulling me into an embrace. Locking his lips with mine, he licked my lips and gently suckled on them.

"I must give you a reason to dump that school boy for me Katsumi Violet." He whispered, grabbing my hands and pulling it back, his other hand grabbing the small of my back. I blushed and then I noticed something, a small pendant pocking out of his back pocket.

"What do you mean, dumping Kaoru?" I asked him, startled and hurt.

"Is that his name?" Ryota asked, clearly amused at his own expense.

"Shut up. Now tell me, when is this wedding to take place?" I demanded.

"That is for your brother to decide. Not me." He replied, with a stone expression.

"Oh so your just another pawn." I barely had finished my sentence when I felt the backhand of Ryota hit me. I collapsed against the window, my cheek throbbing. What was I going to tell Karou?

"Listen you wrench. I love someone as well, but your brother offered my family something I couldn't refuse. So the day before the wedding I had to fly to Miniko to meet your dumbass brother. He told me if I married you, I would be doing him and me a huge favor. I had to call my beloved that I couldn't marry her. She asked why, and you know what I had to say bitch?" He hissed, leaning over me. He placed his upper arm on the window, and his other one held my chin so that we were face to face. "I had to say, for money. I don't love you anymore. I had to say good-bye to the one I loved. So don't think you can get out of this. You are going to marry me, and you are going to like it." He spat, and let go off me. My hands fumbled for the knob and I fell back into the front steps of my aunt's manor. I scrambled to my feet and walked inside, not daring to look back.

The next day I tried to hide the lump on my cheek from Kaoru, but to no avail. I was walking to my next class when I heard a camera snap behind me. I turned around and slapped the camera out of the photographer's hand. The Polaroid fluttering to the ground at the hem of my skirt. I put my foot on it as a trio looked on, distraught at the loss of a camera.

"Who are you?" I asked. The young man in the Ouran school men uniform with straggly long, dirty blond hair cleared his throat.

"We are the Newspaper club. Now can you tell me how you got that bump on your cheek?" He probed.

"None of your business where I get my bruises." I scoffed, turning on my heel to the music room.

"Wait!" He called, running to my side. He grabbed my arm, catching up to me. I looked away and kept walking with my head down.

"So I heard you were hanging out with the host club? Correct?" He asked, while one of his members scribbled in a notebook.

"Yeah. Why is that important?" I asked, finally meeting eye contact.

"Is that bruise related to the host club? Perhaps to…Tamaki-senpai?" He asked, mulishly.

"Look." I sighed, "I don't know who you are but Tamaki-Senpai would never hurt a fly. Literally. He made us open a window yesterday to let out a gnat." I kept walking, slowly approaching the music room.

"Chikage." The man snapped. He whispered in his ear and then turned to me smiling under his glasses. "I never got your name."

"Oh it's-"I began, but just then I felt an arm wrap around my chest and pull me into the Host club. I looked up at Hikaru and he began to guided me too Kaoru.

"We are terribly sorry, but we cannot have you harassing our guests." Kyoya smiled as he closed the door to the room. I brushed off Hikaru as gently and subtly as I could, before heading to Kaoru. He gave me a hug, before bending down. He gently ran his fingers down my cheeks his fingertips gently grazing my bruise.

"Who did this?" He asked.

"Me. I fell for you." I grinned, tilting my head to the side. Kaoru blushed sheepishly.

"Not here. Not yet." He whispered.

"So when is this party?" Tamaki asked, coming to where Kaoru and I stood.

"Oh, um tonight. 6:00 pm to 10:00 pm. I suppose my house." I told him, gathering a crowd. "But just hosts." I added quickly.

"I suppose." Kyoya murmured, analyzing his clipboard.

"Will there be sweets?" Honey chirped.

"Tons. And make sure to pack a toothbrush." I smiled, bending down to Honey's height.

"I guess I could go." Haruhi said, walking up to me. "It could be fun." Mori only grunted.

AT THE PARTY

I sighed. I knew it. Not only did I have the hosts over, but half the school, mingling in the main parlor. I heard shoes clacking on the marble floor, and laughs echoing off the walls. The crystal chandelier twinkling, and through the window I could see guests streaming into the gardens. I slipped on my dress, a pale gown that spun out into a darker shade lined with sparkling diamonds on each hem and neckline, lining the inch thick straps holding it up. My brown black hair curled with two strands holding it back. I slipped on my heels and headed down the stars. This was it.


	7. Chapter 7

KAORU`S P.O.V

Everyone was laughing, giggling happily. I looked at Kyoya exhaustingly.

"Ya know this was supposed to be a private event." I told him, fixing my black tie.

"I couldn't pass it up." He responded, turning away. I looked around for Sumi, when a bundle of curled blonde locks popped into my vision.

"Hey Kaoru!" The girl exclaimed. "I'm Asami. Katsumi`s bff!" I looked down at her slowly. She was the girl that had screamed at the host club.

"Oh Asami. Yeah I remember you." I told her gently walking away. Instead she walked by my side, linking her arm through mine. We walked for a while, when I saw her. Katsumi. Her green eyes twinkling in the light, her blue dress highlighting her tan skin. She saw me and grinned, but then stopped. I started to pull away from Asami, but Katsu was already on us.

"Hello, Kaoru. Asami." She said, her voice cold. Uh oh.

"Katsumi, um hey I'm not feeling good, can you show me the bathroom?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"Right this way." She growled. I walked with her away from Asami, glad to be with her. "Kyoya gathered the rest in the office."

"Oh right the confession. Hey, are you ready for this. We don't have to if you don't want to." I whispered in her ear, bending down so we wouldn't be over heard.

"No." She sighed adorably. "I don't like keeping a secret from the host club." Her hand now rested on the copper handle of a heavy oak door. "It feels wrong." We walked in. Everyone was there, all sitting in chairs brought in and gathered in a circle in front of a desk. I walked in, but before I could sit Katsu grabbed my hand.

"We have an announcement." She said. Her voice strong.

"Yes?" Tamaki asked.

"Kaoru and I." She looked at me. I stepped forward clenching her hand.

"We're dating." I proclaimed. Tamaki fainted, Honey looked shocked then clapped his hands excitedly, Kyoya looked at his clipboard, and Haruhi looked stunned. Mori raised his eyebrows but said nothing. The stoic type.

"I think it`s great you two are dating, but what about the club?" Haruhi asked.

"We decided to not tell anyone, but to just keep it between the host club and perhaps some family members." Sumi stated, looking a Haruhi. Hikaru still hadn't made eye contact.

"Why tell us?" Haruhi asked.

"Because you and Kaoru are like one big family, it just felt wrong." Sumi awnsered. I drapped my arm across her shoulders, leaning into her. She blushed slightly, and I felt my cheeks reddening.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you and Katsumi Arygoto are dating, and no one knows?" Tamaki asked, pointing his finger at me and Sumi.

'Correct." She said, taking my hand.

"Then that means you don't have intrest in Haruhi?" Tamaki spoke, his eyes lighting up.

"Why would I?" I responded, "I`m dating someone greater than Haruhi."

"Then that means that my little girl is safe!" Tamaki squealed, hugging Haruhi crinkling both of their suits.

"Get off of me." Haruhi grumbled, but you could tell she didn't mean it. I looked at Katsu and thought ' yeah. This girl. This lady. Is way better than Haruhi, but not Hikaru, no never Hikaru.'

The next day I walked to the host club when Katsumi popped beside me. The bruise on her cheek had gone down, but not much. She wore the school uniform and smiled up at me. We walked to the music room, but when we entered the hallway, we stopped in our tracks. There stood a tall, gruff student, wearing the uniform, but his tie hung around his neck in a strap, his jacket hugged his muscles. Braided brown locks fell into his eyes. His amber eyes raging. Miso. I pushed Katsumi, behind me but she walked ahead.

"Miso." She almost yelled.

"Katsu." He grinned. "Always a delight." Sumi sneered.

"What do I owe the honor?" She almost snapped. That's my girl.

"Nothing. I was just going to pay a little visit to an admirer." He smiled, deviously.

"Who admires you?" Sumi scoffed.

"It's not that he admires me. But that I admire him. I admire Hikaru Hittachin." I nearly fell. Sumi's eyes widened but she quickly narrowed them.

"You`re gay?" She asked, astonished almost.

"Quite." And with that word, he walked off hands jammed into his pockets.

Hey guys. Some announcements. One is that I`m having writer block and I can't think of anything else. Also, some ideas. Sorry for the long stop, I had the computer taken away then I had to travel halfway around the word so yeah. Okay that's not true. But it was taken away. I`m thinking of throwing some Mori in to spice things up, ya know? But hey, thanks for liking it and reading always appreciated. Also I have finals so the next update might be late June or early July. See ya and lots of love! 3 3 *3*3Jack looked around North`s workshop, taking in the sounds of the drills and the gentle swishes of the paint brushes. North had told him not to touch anything and to watch out for the yeti`s. Jack and North agreed that Phil had a grudge against Jack for trying to break in, though it had been 100 years since the event. Jack floated in and out of the yeti's ways, laughing when they scolded him for nudging them with his toes.

"Jack, you shouldn't mess with the yetis. They are very protective of their toys." Tooth said, flying over Jack. Her green hair flattened out as she swooped down to talk to Jack, She gently grabbed his elbow, and led him to a corner far from the yetis.

"First things first." Tooth said, beaming excitedly. Jack rolled his eyes and smiled for his new friend, who shook from her purple toes to the end of her yellow tip in her hair. Jack laughed at his friend as she recovered herself and smoothed her feathers.

"Did you need something Tooth?" Jack asked, leaning against his staff.

"North wants you to come to the main room. He says it's urgent." Tooth said, composing herself. Jack and Tooth floated to the main room, the globe lit up and spinning happily. Jack felt a warm feeling in him when he saw Jamie`s light, lit and happily shining bright. The elves held up eggnog for Bunny, Tooth, Sandman, North, and now Jack. Jack perched on the railing as Tooth joined the rest. North stroked his beard, and Bunny fiddled with his boomerang. Sandy drank some eggnog while Tooth fluttered in mid-air.

"What`s going on guys." Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well mate, we`re um, thinking about how to tell you this." Bunny said, as he glanced at Jack.

"I knew I was a mistake." Jack joked, throwing his hands in the air leaning back slightly.

"No, Jack. Is not that." North said, his eyes flicking around the room. "Manny has contacted us, and we think is best we tell you what he said."

"What did he say? Why didn't you contact me?" Jack asked. He straighten his back furrowing his brow.

"Relax Mate. Manny thought we should tell you." Bunny told Jack, pocketing his boomerang. "As you know Pitch…attacked recently. And Sandy took care of him."

"I was there." Jack said slowly leaning forwards.

"Well, Pitch cannot be destroyed. Well not precisely." Bunny said, backing up at Jack`s startled expression. "It`s like what happened to Sandy, our energy is banished for a bit, but if even one person believes, then we are reborn. And sorry to tell you mate, same thing with Pitch."

"Manny, and Mother Earth, had agreement." North said stepping up to Jack, allowing Bunny to take a break. "Pitch, has grown in his years. We need balance, and with no Pitch, no balance. Pitch want to break balance. So Manny chose two children."

"Twins Jack. They`re still young and they contain this balance. They have potential. If we can get them before Pitch than we can restore the balance. They need to be in the light of Manny, and Mother Nature at the same time to decide their fate." Tooth finished for North.

"So one more mission. Two more guardians." Jack mumbled, dragging his hand over his face. He placed a hand in his white hair, and exhaled loudly. "Where are they, and how do we find them?" Jack asked. Signs appeared over Sandy, as he eagerly pointed to them.

"We have an idea." Bunny said, placing a hand on Sandy to calm down the golden guardian. They boarded the sleigh, Bunny taking his rabbit hole after a long debate with North. They arrived in the town where Jamie lived, and made work of finding the twins.

"Where do we even begin?" Jack asked.

"Fly mate." Bunny pointed out as he raced off. Jack only scoffed and lifted himself up. Tooth took off, as well as Sandy, while North walked around the town. Soon Jack saw two kids playing in the park. One was a young boy, he had short cropped brown hair, with a brown jacket on and dark navy jeans. His eyes were the color of the sun`s haze. He was grinning at a girl, who was laughing as she sat on the picnic table`s table, her feet resting on the bench. She had brown hair that hung down to the middle of the upper arms. She wore a blue hoodie and wore a pair of black jeans. Her eyes shone like the moon on a cloudless night. Silver, yet radiating warmth.

"You can`t dance Appy." The girl grinned. Jack noticed a phone lying by the girl playing music from its speaker.

"Don't call me that in public Lulu." The boy grinned playfully. The girl scowled playfully, then looked up. Right at Jack.

"Jack Frost!' The girl called. "Apollo look!" The girl cried to her brother pointing at Jack. Jack landed between them rubbing his neck nervously. The girl hopped down as her brother looked on confused.

"Luna you have to be hallucinating." Apollo said shaking his head. "You know, I wish you`d stop hanging out with Jamie." He his arms in disbelief. Jack flung a snowball at Apollo, smirking.

"Dude I see you! I was joking!' Apollo screeched as he fell back.

'I`m Luna. That goof is my brother Apollo." The girl grinned, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"Hey. Jamie told us about you." Apollo chimed, as he joined his sister. He stood by her side, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Would you like to dance with us?" Luna asked excitingly, as she grabbed the phone off the picnic table, and changed the music.

"I`m on a mission to be honest." Jack told them, backing away slowly.

"Oh that's too bad. Jamie was joining soon." Luna frowned. Jack looked back and forth from the pair to the woods. Unfortunatly Jack didn't notice a black shadow looking at the trio through the forest line. Pitch crouched in the bushes in the park , glaring at Jack`s back. Every now and then he would look at jack and blush, a gray tone on his dark ashy skin.

"Leave already would you." He muttered under his breath.

"Aw, too bad mate. Looks like Jack`s bonded with those kids." Said a familiar voice behind Pitch. Pitch straightened his back, tumbiling forward, rustling the bushes. Bunny stood in front of him, hands planted on his hips.

"I reckon you know `bout those kids. The potential


	8. Chapter 8

Katsu and Kaoru looked at each other in awe, their mouths hanging open slightly and eyes wide. Slowly Katsu shook her head and sighed. She looked at Kaoru, and gazed down not meeting eye contact.

"Hikaru will never fall for that guy SuSu." Kaoru told her, looking at the floor still in awe. He knew that Hikaru would never do that but it seemed as though he was convincing himself more than Katsumi.

"I Know RuRu." Katsumi replied as she began walking to the Host club's grand doors. "But Miso likes the chase, he likes to play the game of hard to get. I think it gets him going."

"Like sexually?" Kaoru gaped at her. She looked up at him, her soft green eyes filled with a sense of laughter and seriousness.

"He'd never stoop to rape. He's not a heartless bastard entirely, but I can't predict his every move." By now her hand was on the door handle, she grasped it and stepped in. Kaoru scanned for Hikaru and saw him looking at the wall across from Miso. He scowled, his legs and arms crossed looking unpleasant. Some girls stood by and watched or asked the other members for their thoughts on the situation. Kaoru walked in and made a beeline for Hikaru. He lunged into his embrace and glared at Miso with the same level of intensity as Hikaru. They settled into a more comfortable position, looking at Miso whom smirked with victory.

"Is this some joke? Coming here to taunt us or something?" Hikaru hissed under his breath.

"No actually. I find you attractive and I can't get you out of my thoughts. Plus I want to forget about the gang and have fun with you. You seem like a fun group to hang out with." Miso explained, leaning on the table, intertwining his fingers together.

"Thanks but no thanks." Hikaru stated coldly as he turned to leave. Kaoru attempted to grab his wrist but Hikaru yanked it away.

"Hikaru" Kaoru almost whined, pleadingly. He chased after his twin leaving Katsumi in the room. Asami slid beside Katsumi on one of the couches.

"My my, so dramatic. But look at Kaoru. Mm mm." She said licking her lips.

"What do you mean?" Katsumi asked, her cheeks turning red.

"You know Katsu. Look at him. I mean the way he ran, and plus." She paused as if considering her next words. "Oh I might as well say it, it's not as if you like him in that sort of way. I was talking about his ass." Asami whispered in Katsu's ear. She nearly spit out her tea she was drinking.

"His butt?" She almost shouted.

"I mean look at it. So plump and round. Imagine the front." Asami purred. "Plus his cute face. I wouldn't mind….." Katsumi zoned out, thinking of Kaoru in a bathing suit on the beach, waving happily to an unknown person. She imagined his grinning with his eyes close. Then it transitioned to him lying on a bed of roses, turning around on a pedestal. His hands coming thorough his red hair, eyes shut and mouth slightly open, tilting his head back and leaning back as his hair fell on to his eyes. Then looking at her and whispering her name. His plump lips sparkling as they formed her name slowly and silently. She shook herself, Asami still rambling as Katsu got up and excused herself hastily. She left the host club and saw some hosts walking girls to class. She gasped when she felt Haruhi's hand brush her lower back.

"Sorry, just got caught in the role." She blushed femalely.

"No problem, any friend of Kaoru's is a friend of mine." Katsumi smiled warmly.

"That's good at least, I was worried about you walking alone, since Kaoru wanted to walk with you. But since he's busy with Hikaru and Miso I'll do it." Haruhi explained.

"Everyone thinks I'm a little girl. But I'm fine, honestly. I don't need an escort, and my classes aren't spread that far apart." Katsumi sighed looking at the floor.

"Hey it's not like that." Haruhi pleaded. Katsumi looked at her and grinned, her eyes sparkled and Haruhi grinned back.

"I know it's not like that. I'm smart too. I'm actually on a scholarship. Miniko's going through a tough time now and my family wanted me to apply. I did and I got in with the scholarship." Katsumi explained.

"That's amazing!" Haruhi grinned. She bid Katsumi farewell and went to her own classes and the second floor. Katsumi went into her class and looked for Kaoru. She scanned the room for Kaoru but she didn't see him. She sat in her seat and looked forward to the teacher, and inhaled sharply when she saw Miso enter the room and sit in Kaoru's seat. She hid her face behind her hair but it was pointless, he sat down and looked back at her and grinned. After class she walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Where is Kaoru?" Katsumi demanded.

"Ryota is talking with him." He stated, grinning from ear to ear. Katsumi bolted down the hall and ran to the courtyard. She saw Kaoru leaning against a pillar talking to Ryota. She began to run to them her heart pounding in her chest. But before she could, Mori grabbed her and held her back.

"Mori!" Katsumi exclaimed, wrestling to get away but his arm was like an iron gate with no hinges. "Let go of me!"

"No. We have to go." He said, his eyes looking at Ryota and Kaoru.

"Mori please! I have to go to him! I have to go to Kaoru!" She screamed as she thrashed around in Mori's grip tears spilling down her face.

"Come along Katsumi." He began to drag her away.

"NO! KA-"She gasped when she felt a pair of soft lips against hers. She inhaled sharply as Mori cushioned her. To anyone else it would seem like they were a pair of lovers caught in an embrace. She began to cry, and when Mori let her go she knelt down on the floor. He picked her up bridal style and walked back into the school. Several girls looked at Katsumi and Mori, their eyes eyeing Katsu with envy and Mori with wonder.

"Why her?" Some asked.

"She's gonna get it" Others growled.

"So are they like a thing." A couple people wondered out loud. Mori carried her to the host room where she passed out. The last thing she saw was Kaoru's back.

"Kaoru..." She muttered, before falling into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
